In Memorium
by MadameDuPompadour
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is dead. But that doesn't mean he can't shock the world one last time. Johnlock AU fanfic set after series 2 and a bit in series 3.
1. Dear John

Dear John,

If you are reading this, I'm dead. Actually dead. It means I didn't survive Moriarty, and I am now beyond judgement, and the press, and everything else you ever feared.  
But you were the one who never judged me, you never lost faith in me, you were the only one. There are people I've known better, and people I've known longer, but there is nobody I know who I've been so close to, or I think has been so close to me.  
This letter isn't just to say goodbye. Everything I would say in a letter like that you would already know. This letter is for something more. There's something I've always meant to tell you, something others have only ever guessed at.

I love you. I have always loved you, from the very moment we met. You are the most amazing person, in my opinion, in the world. People say I'm clever, but I don't have the knowledge of people, or of the world that you do. You save people's lives. You saved my life.  
You are a brilliant writer, too, something I have never told you, and I have never told you how much I appreciate your glowing representation of me. You are essential in my life, and I could not survive for one week without you. I hope the same is not true of me, and that you can live your life in happiness without me.  
Please, if you ever cared for me at all, live your life without me. There are friends out there, waiting to meet you, who will become just as important in your life as me and, probably, more. And if you did ever love me, there is someone out there who would make you far happier than I ever could.

Goodbye, John.  
Sherlock.


	2. Dear Sherlock

Dear Sherlock,

You will never read this, I know, but I need to tell you how I feel. I have been hiding my feelings for so long and I have always wished I could tell someone, especially you. And now I can.  
Of course I loved you, Sherlock. Anyone in the world would see it but you. I regret every day that I lived with you by my side without my love, and always have. I don't know how you can suggest I don't live my life without you because I can't. I don't know what I'd be without you.  
And now you're gone, and my life is meaningless. But I carry on, for you. Because I know what you want, you didn't need to tell me, and I will carry out your final wishes until the day I die.  
I never told you that I cared so much about you. You lived your life in ignorance of my feelings and you lived a miserable life. Sometimes, I think, if I had told you, I could have stopped you. But now is too late for speculation. Now is too late for everything.  
I never believed what you said, and what Anderson said and everything. How could anyone who knew you even the slightest bit? And now you're gone, gone forever.  
The world will never be the same without you,

John


	3. What Happened Next

John looked across the table at the woman sat before him, as his hands brushed over the ring box in his pocket. Her eyes sparkled like two jewels in the light. And finally he was ready to ask her. He finally accepted that the true love of his life was gone. He loved Mary, and would happily marry her, it's just that she will never be Sherlock.  
His hand met her's as he stared into those beautiful eyes full of warmth. He might have asked her, then, if he wasn't comparing hers to Sherlock's cold blue eyes.  
A man came up to them, interrupted one more proposal attempt, and John secretly thanked him. Was he really ready for this? Ready to give up on the most unpredictable man ever, who could still be... no, he wasn't, John told himself once more. He couldn't get hung up on this! Sherlock wouldn't have wanted him to.  
A few failed proposal-starting moments later, the man returned. Again. There was no secret thanking this time, if he was going to do it, it had to be now. He looked up, and...  
"I'm sorry Mary."  
"I know."  
He stood up and drew Sherlock into a deep kiss.

Sherlock stood there, dumbfounded. He hadn't quite expected this reception. Not that it wasn't unwelcome but Sherlock didn't know what to do.  
"Wha-"  
John now looked as confused as Sherlock was. He sat Sherlock down into a spare chair and tried to explain.  
"I got your letter."  
"What lett-" Sherlock stopped once more. The letter! He had never considered that Mycroft would have actually sent it! But his anger subsided slightly as he saw the love in John's eyes.  
"I love you, John."  
"I love you too."  
Mary started to applaud them as they kissed for a second time.


	4. From The Author

Hello, I would just ask you all to read the first two (or just the second if you're feeling lazy) chapters and imagine at the end of the second one it says 'from Mycroft'. I know, twist, right? I was thinking of doing it but it just messed up my whole plot.  
Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and tell me do you want a chapter called 'beating the shit out of Mycroft' because I was thinking of writing one.  
By the way, Mycroft sent John the letter for Sherlock, because he sort of new they loved each other and wanted them to be happy.

But anyway, hope you enjoyed it, please review, and bye!


End file.
